Weapons
The various factions of Halo: Conflict 2569 utilize many different weapon systems in both space and ground engagements. =Warship Weaponry= Warships are defined as starships ranging from light frigates to battleships. Accelerator Cannon Magnetic Accelerator Cannon Primary article: Magnetic Accelerator Cannon Used by: UNSC, UCC The Magnetic Accelerator Cannon is a powerful anti-ship weapon employed by the UNSC on nearly all of their warships. It is capable of destroying most other ships with a single shot; however, its lack of a guidance system severely limits its effective range. Heavy Magnetic Accelerator Cannon Primary article: Heavy Magnetic Accelerator Cannon Used by: UNSC The Heavy Magnetic Accelerator Cannon has a longer range and slightly more power than its standard counterpart; however, current energy capacitator technology is unavaliable to power it. Like all accelerator cannons, however, the HMAC is hampered by the lack of a guidance system. Super Magnetic Accelerator Cannon Primary article: Super Magnetic Accelerator Cannon Used by: UNSC, UCC The heaviest accelerator known to humankind, the Super Magnetic Accelerator Cannon is a massive weapon that is typically only built into a semi-static fortress station or platform. Medium Accelerator Cannon Primary article: Medium Accelerator Cannon Used by: UNSC Medium Accelerator Cannon (MEAC) are short cannon designed to be used in close-range with targets. While the MEAC is capable of a higher rate of fire than standard accelerators, each individual round is less powerful. Zero Class Magnetic Accelerator Cannon Primary article: Zero Class Magnetic Accelerator Cannon Used by: UNSC Also shortened to "A Zero" or "Mini-MAC". The Zero Class MAC is an orbital MAC platform that is used in defense of colonies. It is relatively small, making it easy to build, and able to be moved by most star ships. Usually a Zero Class MAC features an on=board power station. The station is maneuverable and has the ability to "flip" and Orbitally Bombard enemy ground forces. Particle Accelerator Cannon Primary article: M2 Particle Accelerator Cannon Used by: SJMF, UCC An alternate form of accelerator technology, the Sorakin-made particle accelerator fires a much smaller round at a much higher velocity than its Earth-developed counterparts. The accelerator 'barrel' is extremely long, however, leading to its general exclusion from use on UNSC warships. Missiles Archer Chemical Missile SHIVA Fusion Missile Hummingbird Missile Directed-energy Weapons XM3 Energy Torpedo Launcher M401 Cluster Laser Emitter =Spacecraft Weaponry= Spacecraft are defined as spaceships lighter than frigates (fighters, dropships, etc.). Cannon 70mm Cannon 110mm Cannon 120mm Cannon Missiles AGSM Hammer Space Bomb The Hammer space bomb is currently in development =Ground Vehicle Weaponry= Ground vehicles are defined as vehicles that are used on planet surfaces to engage targets (tanks, artillery, etc.). =Small Arms= Small arms are weapons fired by a single individual (assault rifle, shotgun, etc.). Assault Rifles MA5B Assault Rifle The primary assault rifle of the UNSC in the Human-Covenant War, it was known for its reliability and sixty-round magazine. It was superseded late in the war by the MA5C, though many special forces units still use this weapon for its near-carbine length and larger magazine. MA5C Assault Rifle Currently the primary assault rifle of the UNSC, the MA5C is a highly accurate 7.62mm firearm. Carrying fewer rounds than its parent rifle, the MA5C is lighter and better for frontline infantry than the older MA5B. M6A3 Assault Rifle Primary article: M6A3 The standard human assault rifle in the Sorakin Joint Military Forces, the M6A3 sports a 120-round magazine and high muzzle velocity. M6A3s are in use in very small numbers with the UNSC, typically with special operations units. This is not because the M6A3 is better than the MA5C; instead, it simply is ''different. Submachine Guns M7 Submachine Gun